heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-27 The Useful People
The Girls are shopping for themselves today. Together. In public. Without an illusion. Talking to Remy bolstered their confidence in some ways and they feel as though they're accumulating enough allies that they can take some chances here and there. If they know nothing else, they know that there are some good people out here who will care if they get captured by the Program again. They're looking for some nice dresses to wear out to a casino, maybe more shoes. Arm in arm in arm, they're coming down the walk, talking in the gestalt, stopping from time to time to look in store windows and confer silently. Sometimes, one just has to get out and do things oneself. Even Sebastian Shaw has these moments, which is what brings him to that decadent bastion of consumerism-- the retail sector. But at least it's upscale retail. As it is not terribly far from the Club, he's elected to walk today, and even the self-absorbed, well-to-do upper class shoppers part to permit him passage. Some likely know who he is, but for the most part it's simply the way he projects himself through the space, like he won't stop for anything that achieves the effect. there's no sense of self-satisfaction on his mind about it, either-- this is simply the way things are and that's that. Presently, the only thing really on his mind is some snappy new accessories to go with a jacket his tailor just delivered. He has plenty of things to wear with it, of course, but none of them are just that perfect something one strives for. Naturally, the girls not only don't know who Shaw is--they don't -care-. Which may make them more unusual than the fact that they're three identical, tall, slim blondes in matching retro mini dresses that recall the 1960s and appropriately selected white boots... made for walking, of course. Their silence is a bit eerie, as are their completely synchronized movements and facial expressions. However, this is who they are. They do feel Shaw coming and are mildly curious about him, but only mark his presence for further observation as they come his way. Something as unusual as the girls are is bound to get Shaw's attention, and it happens soon enough as their paths intersect and he spots them. His attention is drawn not due to three attractive identical triplets-- though he does note in passing that they do fit that highly atypical description-- but the way that they transcend simple identical appearance... and the way that they don't act the way most people do. That makes them interesting. And People that interest Shaw immediately like that, making him stand out like a little spike of thoughtful interest on the psychic plateau that is boring old humanity, typically manage to do so because they seem both Interesting and Potentially Useful. Shaw being Shaw, and hardly what one could call lacking confidence, he re-directs his trajectory in their direction, offering a polite, and even warm, smile and nod of his head in their collective direction once he has their attention. It's actually a rather genuine smile, which on the surface is usually unexpected by those he deals with. "Ladies. If I might impose on your afternoon shopping," he says, hazarding a guess at their activities, "I'd be pleased if we could have a word or two." The Cuckoos feel him coming and turn their gaze to him as he starts speaking. They listen to what he has to say, conferring in the gestalt. |"Not a good man."| |"Arrogant."| |"But useful,"| they decide. |"There is nothing to be gained by hiding."| |"And perhaps ground to be won."| |"He is a mutant, after all."| "Of course, Mr. Shaw. It's pleasant to meet you." Their words glide between them--they have decided that unless they are among friends who accept them as three and as one, that they will be One and the world can accept it or not. It's really a little frightening, but they're brave souls. "May we call you Sebastian?" "You may call us Esme, Sophie, and Phoebe." "To satisfy the requirements of this place we use the surname of Stepford." The knowledge displayed by their response makes his head tilt curiously, and a slow grin erases the momentary surprise. Shaw is smart, and experienced enough to piece together some of the details hee and make a correct guess as to how they know. "Not my requirement," he notes. "I prefer ladies' choice-- especially when I think we might find mutual utility in association-- though I admit I probably won't do well to tell the three of you apart that well. But, my manners," he pauses, and gestures along the path they were favoring. "If you'd like to shop while we talk, I have no objections." And for all his faults, he really thinks nothing of generosity aside from its periodic usefulness. |"Thank you, Mr. Shaw."| The gestalt is very complex and intelligent--they don't hide that from Shaw. |"What would you like to know?"| They indicate the store ahead that they would like to enter and wait for Shaw to open the door. Shaw may be arrogant and megalomaniacal, but that doesn't mean he doesn't understand the value of winning people over, nor does it mean he doesn't consider others worth consideration. It just means his standards are a little off-center and extremely elevated. There's only a mild flicker at the mental communication-- he's clearly run across telepaths before, and he graciously catches the door for them like a proper gentleman, while he frames the thought clearly. It's always strange thinking specifically to have it read. |"One supposes 'everything' is crass. Whatever you care to share. I suspect you girls are possessed of what I would call an evolved sensibility-- and I like to do what I can to help encourage that sort of thinking."| |"Everything is a valid response, Sebastian."| |"But not possible."| |"We will be as transparent as is safe for all concerned."| One of the girls takes a seat while the others look at shoes. It's nice to only have to try them on one sister. |"An evolved sensibility?"| |"You mean a sense of superiority."| |"We know that we are more powerful than the average human, yes."| One of the sisters brings a pair of white snakeskin boots. |"I suppose that is part of it, yes,"| he admits, choosing to take a seat as well. He knows a lot about the better things in life, but mutant triplets' taste in women's shoes are not one of them. "Chic," he comments aloud. |"But also a view towards progress. The world evolves. We adapt, or we die, all of us. Some are better at it than others, whether human, mutant or other. Some are... obstinately detrimental to the rest of us, for whatever nonsense reasons they've concocted. Fear of change, at best."| |"And some force adaption,"| the girls say. |"Alarmingly enough..."| |"...in the name of atavism."| They try on the boots and are fairly pleased with them. The sister wearing them walks up and down the store while the clerk brings out more shoes to try. |"To be more powerful is not to be more valuable."| |"Not inherently."| |"It simply is."| They give him a simultaneous smile. As strong as he is, they could dismantle him if they pleased. And he's well aware of that fact. It's part of the reason Shaw is being so gracious. |"All true. We make our own value with whatever resources we have. It's not about power or value, however, though of course one needs them in some fashion or other to make real difference. It's about making the world better-- on a personal level, of course, but also in a wider vision."| And he does, in fact, believe that. |"Were it possible to do so without having to do some unpleasant things, I might be happy with it. But history suggests strongly that it is not the case."| |"We are aware of the sacrifices necessary."| |"We have made sacrifices of ourselves."| |"We intend to make sacrifices of others, in time."| They turn to him as one. "For the good of all, of course," they say in unison. One of them tries on a pair of white strappy sandals, another a pair of soft low boots. |"Many do not trust us--our intentions or our methods."| |"That is entirely irrelevant to us."| |"We have purchased our right to make such judgements with two of our number."| "Those who are not willing to pay the price," Sophie says, looking up at Shaw from where she sits. "Must submit to the mercy of those who are. That is the way of things." Shaw settles back into his seat, and steeples his hands over his lap. Were they saying strange things out loud? Whatever, the clerks here are paid not to pay attention to all sorts of things. "Now that," he notes with a smile, "is what I meant by it." He's enjoying himself, now. It's not common for people to understand these things. |"So there were more of you."| Slowly, pieces are coming together, here and there, but it's far from a picture. |"You were captive, I assume."| Whether the staff are well-trained or whether they're unaware is not immediately apparent, though it's the latter. The girls send a clerk up with the shoes they intend to purchase--three pairs of each--and try on some footwear that isn't white and seems more practical: riding boots. |"Created."| |"Shaped."| |"Owned."| They pause to look at him for a long moment. |"When we discovered our purpose."| |"We took action."| |"It took many years."| They go back to admiring the glossy boots, using each other as mirrors, for a few moments. |"Our reluctance to do harm as a first option."| |"Our insistence on valuing life as our default."| |"Has less in common with mercy and more in common with our insistence self-determination."| Sophie sits down again and crosses her legs at the ankles, sitting elegantly with her hands in her lap. "Of course," she adds calmly. "There is also the fact that we can correct most improper thought and intent--permanently--with only small effort on our part. The work of a moment. It is more efficient to release a sympathizer back into the world than to hide a corpse." Shaw's eyes narrow at the response, and there's rage that fans up, though it's a cold, vicious, controlled sort of anger. "Not owned," he disagrees. "Perhaps intended to be. They always make that mistake. You would think they'd learn," he says, the urbane smoothness glossing over his inner thoughts on the matter. Just one more item for the List, for now. "Of course," he agrees easily. "It simply makes sense. Efficient, clean, effective." |"We do like efficiency,"| the gestalt says, as the clerks begin ringing up the purchased. One of them hands over cash, used and non-sequential bills. Not recently from any bank, that's certain. |"It's very beautiful, efficiency."| |"So rare to see from our perspective."| |"Unless one looks from high enough... then one can see the efficiency of the grand scale."| They smile at Shaw while the clerks package their purchases. They'll be sent elsewhere, of course. "It's unfortunate that others can't see from such a height." Sophie waits for Shaw to rise so she can take his arm. "So many petty things fade away. A life, an empire, a stone on the path... with the right scale, all are essentially the same. If they must be removed to clear the way." She smiles up at Shaw. "Does one not kick the stone aside?" Shaw stands once the packages are being dealt with, and neatly offers his arm for Sofie. He smiles in a quite charming fashion at Phoebe and Esme while he pats their sister's hand with his free one. "Delightful. Allow me the opportunity to thank you girls with an expensive restaurant. It's so rare to meet people with perspective." |"Of course,"| the gestalt says so that Shaw can hear it. |"We understand that reciprocity is essential to social convention."| And, they're hungry. |"Yes,"| the gestalt murmurs to itself. |"He's going to be very useful."| Category:Logs Category:RPLogs